


Always Right

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag: s16e10 What Child Is This?, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Rule 12 gets thrown out the window.





	Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it. 
> 
> I'm not really a Jack/Gibbs shipper but I tried!! (My ship is pretty obvious..oops)

Jack took her time walking down the basement steps, her eyes landing on Gibbs who had put down his tools and started pouring her a drink.

“What brings you by, Jack?”

She grabbed the glass and took a sip.

“I think we need to talk about a certain two members of your team.”

Gibbs breathed through his nose heavily and took a sip from his own glass. “And why's that?”

Jack rolled her eyes. “Don't play dumb Gibbs, it's not a good look on you. I know just like me you've been watching Nick and Ellie since the baby case.”

He sighed and rested his arms on the boat. “Rule 12 is there for a reason Jack.”

She moved beside him, placing a hand on his arm. “Not every relationship ends horribly, sometimes there are exceptions to rules.”

“Torres and Bishop are exceptions?”

“Yes.” She said. “Look Gibbs, I didn't know Tony or Ziva so I can't say how they were together, but I do know these two and I can tell you they go far deeper than just flirting and attraction. And as harsh as it is..can you really handle it if rule 12 keeps another couple from being together?”

Gibbs took another sip. “No..no I don't think I could. And if Torres breaks her heart?”

Jack smiled softly. “He won't. That boy is smitten as can be.”

He chuckled, nodding his head. Even he could see it. 

“And about the case?”

Jack sighed knowing what he was referring to. Ever since they handed the baby to his new parents, Nick and Ellie had been off. She knew they had become attached but no one thought of it bothering them even a week later. Both tended to space out during work, and she could have sworn she saw them the day before at Ellie's desk sneaking a peek at a little blue hat. 

“They need each other to heal, I have no doubt about it. This baby bonded them together more than they already were, and only they know what the other is feeling.”

Gibbs nodded. “You're right as always Jack.”

She grinned and bumped him with her hip. “Of course I am.” 

He shook his head with a chuckle. “I'll talk to them tomorrow.”

“You better.” She said, pointing a finger at him. “But ah maybe you should drop the rule 12 altogether.” 

Gibbs smirked, turning to face her. “And why's that, Jack?”

She slowly grinned. “You don't want to break your own rules now, do you?”

“Who said I'll break it?”

“I'm always right, remember?”

Gibbs’ smirk turned into a real smile. 

He slowly started leaning down, Jack could feel her heart start to race. Impatient, Jack closed the rest of the distance. She felt her back hit the boat as Gibbs deepened the kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck while Gibbs’ hands rested on her waist. 

“So I'm guessing rule 12 is out the window?” She murmured when they pulled away.

Gibbs only smirked and kissed her again.


End file.
